Totally Captivated
by thrilllover39
Summary: Dawn is the new girl at Crystal Academy, and she has caught the attention of the populars, especially hottie twin brothers Paul and Silver Hale, but when an accident forces her to live with the populars and twins in there mansion discovering secrets, a dangerous love triangle will form, forcing brothers to split and fight for her love, as well as King of the Vampire World.
1. Chapter 1

**Thrilllover39: Hello everybody! So I am back like how I promised in my newest fan fiction. And I know I say this a lot but I'm really excited because I literally think this is something new for me, so expect some very unusual yet addicting stuff in here! XD **

**Everyone: Oh no…..*face palms* **

**Silver: Why the heck am I here? *frowns and glares***

**Lyra: when will I come in? **

**Me: Patience everyone…patience, how about we give these super awesome and incredibly epic readers a sneak peek at what his will be about. **

**Everyone: thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon. **

**(Dawn' POV)**

All I wanted was a normal life, stay in a single school, make friends, possibly find a boyfriend and be in peace. Then again, I guess fate has other plans for me. My name Is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz. Just a typical high school girl, seventeen going on eighteen really soon. I'll be able to do grown up stuff….like smoke, and…..I guess that's it *sweat drops* not much I can do, I don't even smoke, pfft.

I have traveled from Kanto, to Jhoto, to Hoenn, towards Sinnoh and finally, Unova. My mother is the chief editor for a popular fashion magazine, so I'm used to moving a lot because of her work. Even though I hate having to become the new girl every time, but the only good part is, that I make really great friends, too bad I have to leave them all when my mom gets reassigned again.

So then, how did a regular teenage girl like me, get in between a mess of vampires, werewolves, love triangles, con artists and two very hot twin brothers? And how the heck did I end up living under the same roof as all of them!

Paul and Silver Hale, the most popular and hottest boys in school, Captains of the Varsity football team, and part of the Elites, a group consisting of the most popular and beautiful kids in school.

You have Paul Hale, the older twin from what I heard by exactly a minute, captain of the varsity football team, Purple hair and dark eyes, drives a really chilling and expensive looking black and grey Mustang GT, Crap I really hate this guy, always getting on my nerves, ugh.

And then we have Silver Hale, The youngest twin, Co-captain of the football Varsity Team, Red hair and Silver eyes, just like his stupid twin he also drives a Mustang GT, colored red and black, I swear these two guys are just impossible not to hate, how they get on my nerves.

Now let's move onto their popular friends, shall we?

We have Drew Hayden, the co-captain of the baseball team, green hair and green eyes, pretty unusual hair color, but then again who am I to talk when I have blue hair, *sweat drops* he doesn't really irritate me as much as the hale brothers, but still, he can get on my nerves, not as much as May though. Most likely you will find this guy riding into school with his green motorcycle, and handing out roses to May constantly.

Speaking of May Maple, she is part of the Elites, very nice, sweet, and spunky, her short brown pigtail shaped hair and sky blue eyes tell you enough as it is, but if in case you don't know, everyone in school loves her, not to mention she is the captain of the school's girl varsity volleyball team, I'm sure glad I became fast friends with her and the rest on my first day. She seems to ride into school with Leaf and Misty inside her red convertible, oh how I especially love when she fights with Drew, so typical for them daily.

Moving on to Misty Waterflower, Misty is very competitive when it comes to sports, no wonder she is the captain of both the swimming and track teams, I admire her hardcore attitude, always giving people a piece of her mind, her attitude matches her fiery orange red hair and jade blazing eyes. I don't think I could ever be so tough like her, but then again, I should be careful for what I wish for.

Then we have Leaf green, Leaf, what can I say about her, she's like the girl that all the guys want, outgoing, beautiful, friendly, feisty, she's the girl next door, and also the captain of the Girls varsity softball team, she can throw a mean punch, and I mean real good, just because she has long brown innocent looking hair with dazzling green eyes doesn't mean she will be a saint. She is a complete devil when it comes to Gary.

That's right, Gary Oak, Captain of the soccer team, and the guy all the girls want, I swear every time I see this guy not even five minutes have passed by and he already has a new girl in his arms, with their lips locked together and hands sweeping all over the place, I can already see why Leaf hates his attempts at her. His ego is as big as his wild mind blowing spiky gold brown hair and hazel eyes. Every day I can see this player racing into school on his white motorcycle.

And lastly I cannot forget Ash Ketchum, or how Gary refers to him as Ashy boy, Ash I would have to say is the most normal out of all of them, then again he really and never will be a normal human along with the rest, considering they all hide this dark secret, Ash runs the varsity baseball team with Drew, he is the captain to be more specific, and boy can he throw a ball, and hit one too. He really takes his sport seriously considering he always wears a red and white baseball cap over his raven hair. He is very funny yet dumb at the same time but his light mocha eyes make him sweet too, make sense? Probably not….oh well, he must not be that dumb considering he drives that blue motorcycle to school.

Those are the Populars, well not including one, May had told me there was another elite with them, a girl, but she had to move away, she was loved by everyone along with the rest. Could this be the girl that I remind everyone of? Is that why they suddenly took an interest in me? Because I am an exact replica of her?

That doesn't really matter to me right now, what worries me the most, is how I managed to fall for twin brothers, Rulers, along with their older brother Reggie, of the vampire world. To be more specific, they are Prince's, and when I was forced and sent to move back to Sinnoh and attend Crystal High, I suddenly became their property, forced to live in there mansion, but why are the Elites here? And why can they transform into Werewolves and Vampires? Becoming con artists at night as well? This isn't making any sense to me. What do they want with me?

**(Sneak Peek into one of the future chapters)**

"What is it that you see in Paul? That I don't have?" The bluenette was suddenly pinned onto Silvers luxurious grand bed, the gold silk sheets were crumpling under her force.

She felt like she didn't have the strength to swallow the building saliva in her mouth, but she did, and it was loud, her eyes were filled with worry, she watched as the red haired boys eyes got darker and darker. He slowly crawled on top of Dawn, nearing his face just inches apart from her own.

"I-I don't know, why do you guys keep playing with my mind like this?" She whispered lowly, her soft melodic eyes connected with his vicious ones.

"Why did you have to steal my heart?" He whispered slowly placing his lips beside her ears, the soothing tone of his voice was enough to cause Dawn to release a loving sigh.

"I, I can't….do this…..." She whispered in a cracking tone, tears had begun to flow down her cheeks.

"What do we have here?" Intervened Paul's cold voice, the two looked over towards the door, where the older twin stood, leaning on the frame, hands in his pockets and an unfazed look.

"P-Paul…" she quickly looked away, cheeks flushed in red.

"What do you think you're doing?" Growled the purple haired brother glaring at his twin venomously as he kept his body over Dawn's.

"Nothing." Growled the red head releasing his grip on Dawn and climbing off the bed.

"Let's go troublesome girl." Paul turned his back walking out the door, Silvers fist tightened in anger upon hearing the bluenettes unexpected pet name.

Dawn, without a single word followed after but not before being pulled into Silver's body, where he forcefully cupped her cheeks and crushed his lips against hers, into a fiery kiss, that felt never ending.

He released, causing her to stumble back in shock, "You stole my heart so I'm stealing a kiss, but I'll be back to collect something bigger, so don't fall in love with him, got it?" he growled coldly, and took off, leaving the bluenette to stand solely in the younger twins suite, touching her lips.

**Alright so there you have it, the trailer as I call it for this story, hope you enjoyed it and this was just information so you get to understand the story better, was it good? Bad? Am I crazy? Do you hate me for shipping silver and dawn here? Do not fear this is IKARISHIPPING! So Lyra will come in later one and it will end with SOULSILVERSHIPPING! So please do not send an angry mob with pitchforks to my house, my mom will think I caused another riot at school! XD Anyways please review and please let me know what you all think, this will also contain, CONTEST, POKE, AND OLDRIVAL! So you can all cheer…YAYS?! Oh well, review and I shall see you all then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO BEAT UP SEXUAL HARRASMENT PANDA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ownership

**Thrilllover39: Alright woo! First official chapter everyone! Give it up for my awesomeness! **

**Everyone:…..*face palm* **

**Thrilllover39: I swear, why do I get stuck with the party poopers? *sweat drops* **

**Ash: hehe, you said pooper…..*snickers* **

**May: Ew! Poo?! **

**Drew: remain calm everybody *gets trampled on by May* **

**Leaf: you just always say the wrong things….**

**Gary: I think she broke his leg…..is that blood or ketchup? **

**Ash: yeah? **

**Gary: what? **

**Ash: you called out my last name didn't you? **

**Everyone:…..**

**Paul: the idiot…*sighs* **

**Misty: and yet I somehow still find him cute….the world may never know….**

**Drew: t-thrillover…d-does not….*cough cough* own…**

**Silver: Damn you're too slow, crazy chick here does not own Pokémon got it?**

**Drew: *narrows eyes and holds fist* you….bastard *cough cough* **

**(Crystal Academy/ Dawn's POV) **

"Mom, I still don't get what the whole point of sending me here was for." I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Staring down at my mom's face which had appeared on the screen of my xtransvier, I suddenly became nervous, I never get nervous, not even if I'm transferring schools.

"Look Dawn, I just didn't like the way Unova's Cobalt academy was teaching." She rubbed her temples, was it that bad? I thought the school was ok.

"Then why didn't you just send me back to Diamond and Pearl academy, Platinum academy, ruby, sapphire, emerald, light or dark academy, you know, school's I've already gone to, where I know people, and have friends in." I scoffed.

"Look Dawn, the real reason I don't want to send you back to any of those school's is because you're a troublemaker, as much as you try to deny it, ever since your father died you have been doing poorly in school, you dropped out of cheer and dance, you wouldn't pay attention in class, got terrible grades and you wouldn't even turn it work of any sort, every single one of your teachers have left me messages in the past, discussing about your behavior and academic standards, sweetie, you're a brilliant girl, you were always on top, number one in your class, head captain of the cheer squad and dance team, but you let it all go, and I know your father would be disappointed to see how you are today."

Why did she have to bring this up? Of all the places she has to bring it up on my first day of school, during lunch time.

"Mom, I became like this because I wanted to, dad dying had nothing to do with this." I'm such a liar; of course it's why I'm like this.

"Liar." She frowned, staring into my eyes with her own firm ones. I can't deal with this now.

"Look mom, I don't have time to talk, I have to go." "…..Alright, but I will be constantly phoning in to check up on you, and I will wire money into your account every week for your necessities, ok?" I nodded, not having the urge to speak and logged off, letting the screen turn black.

I relaxed my body and let myself lean back on the bleachers, thank Arceus for some peace and quiet, so far today has been a pretty ok day, my first three periods were alright, the teachers seemed very chill, student's were pretty loud, and I was able to chat with a couple of them and make fast friends with them. Now I just have a final period to look forward to after this.

Lunch had just started, I wasn't feeling the slightest urge to eat at all right now, not after talking about my dad, dad, how I wish he was still alive, mom was right, I dropped everything for him, when dad was alive I was at the top of my game, he always supported me, gave me advice, and just helped me through everything, but when he died during his mission to mt. coronet, I just gave in, what was the point?

Dad was part of a special force, called the elite four, they were the best of the best, busting top notch criminals, drug operations, mafias, and anything that went against the law, my dad was there to bust it.

"Dad." I whispered, deciding to lay back on one of the bleachers rows and stare up at the sky.

I have to admit, this school is pretty, the entire campus has bright green grass, beautiful fountains, luxurious buildings, and even there football field is nice.

I turned my head over so I could take another look at the field, freshness all around, I saw the track and I got a full blast of nostalgia, from my previous days of cheer and dance.

"What the hell." I smirked and shrugged, for old time's sake.

I shot up from the bleachers and rushed down jumping over the fence that had separated the seats and field, landing with a kneel I got chills, as if somebody was watching me, oh well, probably just my mind playing tricks.

Hopefully I don't dirty my outfit, I love this outfit, and every other outfit I have, yes, and I'm a fashionista, like mother like daughter.

I wore a pair of white above mid thigh shorts with a mini gold belt, brown leather boots which had reached up to my knees, a white ruffled tank top and a pink cardigan, I flinched as a small light shot into my eye, I smiled. It was the diamond necklace that dad gave me before he left…..on that mission, I can never get over how gorgeous it was, it was a D in cursive with small rainbow colored diamonds and pearls lining around it and inside.

I had to forget, just for now, I didn't want to make myself sad during my first day, I walked over to one end of the track and took in a deep breath, holding both my hands and arms up in the air.

I sprinted, and felt myself tense up; with both feet I launched myself forward, doing a series of front handsprings, followed by cartwheels, a double side aerial with a front one, and ending it with a chain of triple twists and aerials combined.

I felt so alive, that is until my feelings turned into panic as I managed to slip my foot upon doing an aerial causing me to mess on my twist.

"Kya!" I screamed as I closed my eyes, waiting for the harsh impact against the ground, but nothing, it felt more as if I was being lifted; my heels were touching the ground, while the rest of my body seemed to be floating, with a pair of arms to support me underneath that is.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did, and just inches away from me I saw the most handsome guys I have ever seen. Both there silver eyes stared down at me, I could sense them piercing through, one of them had shaggy purple hair, and the other dark red, they looked exactly alike, well, except for the hair of course.

They didn't seem fazed at all, more like a bored expression they both had, wait, what are they doing here?

"Dawn?" I turned my attention over to May, one of the girls I befriended immediately during class, she looked slightly surprised, but then held an evil smile, snickering to herself.

"Be careful next time." I was lifted back onto my feet completely, then spun around to thank them both.

"Thanks, for catching me, both of you." I smiled and gave them a slight nod, but they still looked bored, for two who are hot they sure don't express much.

"Impressive moves those were, but you need to have control over such skill." What's plum head getting at? Like he can do better. I was about to say something, but then I took notice of their football jerseys, and workout bags which they swung over their shoulders. Football players I see.

"Dawn, I see you've met Paul and Silver, there the Hale twins." She winked towards me, what the heck was that wink suppose to mean?

The Hale twins, I heard about them during each of my periods, all star twins, rich, handsome, but cruel, sure explains there bored expressions. Also a part of the Elites, a special group where only the most popular kids hang with one another.

"So we meet again." I turned on my heel only for my hand to be snatched and have a pair of lips connect with them.

"Gary leave the poor girl alone!" Hey look, it's Leaf, beating the crap out of Gary.

She stopped and turned to me with a smile, "Hey dawn." And then continued her abuse.

"Hey Dawn! What are you doing here?!" I searched for the loud voice and saw another one of the people I had befriended today, Ash was it? Second period along with "Reunion!" I jumped as Misty ran over, laughing at my sudden terror.

"That's just what I was about to say." Who else but Drew? I turned my head just in time to see him walking over to May.

"Um, why are you all here?" I quirked an eyebrow, they looked at me, was that rude?

"Practice, what else?" Sneered the twins, pssh, jerks.

"Me and the girls were going to go hang by the bleachers, want to join us?" As much as Leaf's offer was good so I can get to know more about them, I felt tired all of a sudden, my head had begun to hurt and now turned into an unbearable migraine, I wasn't feeling like this a minute ago, what's going on?

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling too well." I gave them a small while and wave and walked off, clutching my stomach which had begun to hurt too.

**(Third Person POV) **

The elites watched as the bluenette slowly walked away, clutching her stomach in agony, there faces dead serious.

"So she's the one." Paul muttered.

"Is Reggie sure about this? What about if it's not her." Silver sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"If Reggie said so, then it must be true." Ash replied firmly.

"Of course I'm right." Laughed the older Hale sibling appearing behind the group, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Paul replied earning a fake teary eyed expression from Reggie.

"We need to discuss things, let's go." He looked from side to side and flashed his sharp fangs, biting quickly down on the tip of his finger and marking an X on the floor with his warm blood.

A black swerving portal appeared in its place, each of them taking turns on it, as it flashed them away, disappearing after the final passenger.

**(With Dawn) **

"Ugh" I clutched onto my stomach tighter, attempting to pop the pain out of me, but no use, luckily I was almost close to my place, a small comfy condominium that mom rented out for me. As I unlocked the door, I felt myself becoming weaker, and I fell through the open door crashing onto the ground.

What the hell's going on?! Why is this happening?!

"Help!" I cried, not being able to handle the agonizing pain.

"I'll help you." suddenly I felt something grab onto my leg, as I looked down I also managed to release a scream, some sort of shadow like hand had grabbed onto my leg, attempting to pull me into the black sink hole just inches in front of me.

"What do you want with me?!" I hissed, kicking repeatedly to get the shadow hands grip off of me, but it was too tight.

Then the harsh smell of fire entered my nose, causing me to cough violently, I saw my kitchen on fire, the large flames reaching up to the ceiling turning them crispy black. Another one of those shadow hands had slithered out from the kitchen floor, making its way over to me.

I reached my hand forward towards the dark hand, and then a bright light appeared, causing it to burn up into a beautiful white and blue flame and disappear.

"Did….did I do that?" I mumbled, in shock.

*Slam!" I was startled by the door slamming wide open, the elites? What the hell are they all doing here?

I then noticed that all the shadow figures had disappeared as well, what the fuck did I get myself into?

"Dawn Berlitz?" I stared up at the handsome man who stepped forward, holding his hand out to which I took, helping me up. He had long purple hair that was tied into a low ponytail, silver eyes, and his smile showed to sharp fangs, he wore a complete black business suit.

"Yeah." I nodded hesitantly.

Silver stepped forward, shoving his hands into his pockets, "As of this moment, you belong to us."

My jaw dropped, are you serious?! How in the hell do you just come up into somebody's home and say that they belong to you! Really?! "This must be some joke, I barely know any of you, how can you possibly just come in here and tell me that I belong to you, I'm not a piece of property." I growled, I was furious, raging mad, I belong to nobody!

"Think again troublesome girl, we own you, head to toe." Paul smirked, stepping forward and doing the exact same thing that silver had done.

"Says who?!" I barked, stepping back, I stared over at the girls who had blank expressions, as well as the guys.

"Your father, who sold you to our parents at your timing of birth."

What? My, my mind was completely out of control, did he just say my dad sold me? He'd never do that!

"My father would never do that!"

"But he did, and I have the contract he signed that day to prove it." I don't know what's worse the fact that he just flashed a scroll into his hand or that my dad actually sold me at birth.

"See." He held his the contract up to my face, my dad's signature, that's it. He…..really did.

"B-but….why?" I whispered, already feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"It's a mystery to us as well, all we know is that you belong to us, and as if they moment you will be living under our roof."

**(Vampire world/ Hale castle) **

A dark and cruel world, where night rules the sky, dead trees and plant life were all over the place, a large castle had stood at the main heart of this supernatural world, with thick black concrete walls and gold roofs, Guard's had surrounded the entire palace ground, one of them rushed inside, pushing through the double entrance and picking up more speed.

Once his feet made contact with the large velvet red stream carpet his pace had slowed down, as he reached the end, he quickly fell to one knee.

In front were two thrones, side by side, and made completely out of gold, sitting in the thrones were none other than the king and Queen, sitting calmly at their luxurious seats, the king looked as young as a man in his early thirties as well as his wife, he had dark red hair which had been covered by the large gold crown on his head, his silver eyes remained calm, while his wife's long lavender hair was visible even as she wore her own crown, her violet eyes stood soothingly.

"My king, they have found her." Panted the guard.

"And by her do you mean, the Berlitz child?" responded the king.

"Yes, your highness."

"She must have grown into a beautiful young lady by now." Spoke the queen, fanning herself with a black lace fan.

"And my Sons? How are they all doing? "Questioned there lord.

"They are all well." Responded the guard.

"This child better live up to the expectations her father promised us at the signing of her trade."

"My King, she is the only remaining Berlitz alive from the Berlitz clan, I'm sure she will surpass what her father has promised about her." Smiled the queen as she cupped her husband's cheek.

"Well, now that my Sons have met the Berlitz child, I hereby declare this the start of the battle for my title as king of the Vampire World." Announced the red haired man, earning an amusing laugh from his partner.

**Alright, so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, everything will be explained in time, so patience my little kittens, anyways like I have a bunch of good ideas in store for this story so make sure to stick around and get a taste of smexy ikarishipping! Sorry If I kept you waiting but I am extremely busy, anywasy please review and I shall the next chapter up as soon as I can, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO JOIN THE CIRCUS! **


End file.
